


Klaine Advent 2018 - In Carcere

by Seeroftodayandtomorrow



Category: Glee
Genre: Chastity Device, Consensual Somnophilia, Discussion of Cheating, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeroftodayandtomorrow/pseuds/Seeroftodayandtomorrow
Summary: As some of you wanted a one shot or two in this verse, I thought I'd use the Klaine Advent to tie up some loose ends. The ficlets are in no particular order, but are all set after the end of In Carcere.





	1. Day 1: Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter's very short. I'm sorry for that.

Blaine stomps his feet in the hallway to shake at least some of the slush off before entering the apartment. It's his first winter in New York, and it started snowing yesterday and hasn't stopped since. The streets are full of dirty brown-gray slush, although there are a few rather sad-looking snowmen built in people's front yards. It almost makes him long for Lima, where there'd still be areas of pristine whiteness, disrupted only by children riding their sleds. Only almost though, he thinks; despite the rather dreary-looking winter, he's glad he's here in New York. And a big reason for that is inside the apartment, waiting for him, and the thought makes him stomp his feet even harder before he gives up and takes off his shoes to leave them standing in the hallway until everything's thawed off. Hopefully they'll still be there in an hour or so. Kurt, he knows, is relentless in making him clean up his footprints even when he's feeling like a snowman himself, frozen solid and only wanting his couch, a blanket, a hot chocolate and, hopefully, Kurt to cuddle with.


	2. Bury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The D/s is ramped up a little here. We’re talking spanking. I might have been inspired by season 4′s new recurring character ;)

The first time they do it, it's almost by coincidence. At least Kurt thinks so. They take the opportunity of Rachel being away and have a drawn-out and rather heated make out session on the couch. They decide to change places only when they begin to want more room, and by then their retreat to the bed is almost urgent.

On the way, Blaine slaps his ass. It's meant in fun and to speed him up, but it has rather the opposite effect on Kurt: it makes him stop in his tracks and look at Blaine with wide eyes. Then he blurts out, his voice squeaky and shaking, not at all as firm and sure as he might have wanted for a suggestion like this,

“I think it should be the other way round, don't you?”

Blaine looks at him, as wide-eyed as him, the teasing grin slowly fading from his face. Kurt holds his breath and is ready to say, never mind, and return to what they were doing, but then Blaine draws a breath, nods slowly and says in a voice that is even shakier than Kurt's own, “Okay.”

They're pretty good now at getting the cage open even when they're in a hurry, without losing the key in the covers of the bed or dropping it to the floor. The sound of the slaps is unnaturally loud to Kurt's ears, and he has to firmly remind himself that Rachel isn't here. And Blaine has to remind him a few times that he won't break, but after that, it's good. So good, even, that they agree on doing it again every time they're alone in the apartment, or at least every time they can.

Later, Kurt thinks that maybe it's not been a coincidence as much as a long-buried desire that took the opportunity to break free. Let's be honest: he thinks about Blaine's ass pretty much non-stop. He thought it would get better now that they're living together, but he hasn't taken into account that he sees Blaine's ass every day now. And when he smells Blaine's scent of raspberry hair gel, cinnamon and arousal, and sees his face flushed and his cock pressing against the bars of his cage, and then sees that ass, so round and delectable—how could he not want to make it jiggle under his hand, and turn the skin hot and pink?


	3. Candle

It's one of the rare nights they have the apartment to themselves. Blaine loves having his friends around, but sometimes the place feels like a train station with everyone coming and going at all times and rarely bothering to knock; and anyway, he certainly appreciates time alone with Kurt. They're having dinner, the table lit with candles to try and stave of the winter darkness. They don't succeed, but it's a nice, romantic atmosphere none the less.

“Do you remember, when we first started dating -” Kurt says, and, _before_ , the voice in Blaine's head says. _Before you screwed everything up_.

It's still there, the voice, even though it's quieter than before and doesn't appear as often. In time, Blaine hopes, maybe it will disappear completely. Until then, he does his best to ignore it and listen to Kurt.

“The song for our duet—Candles. Why did you choose it?”

Blaine thinks back for a moment, smiling. They had been so young then. Much younger than they are now, even though, in years, it wasn't so long ago. Then he shakes his head. “I didn't. The council chose the song. They wanted a ballad, I think, and then Wes had just broken up with his girlfriend, so that might have had something to do with it.”

Kurt laughs. Then he points his fork at him. “But you made it appear like you had chosen the song.”

“Did I?”

Kurt nods. “I have memorized every detail of that day. You said, and I quote, “I just wanted something a little more emotional.”

“Well, I did! I was all emotions then, only I wasn't really focused on song choice. It was all about persuading my best friend to let me be his boyfriend.” He takes a bite and chews, reminiscing. “I was really, really nervous. I can't really be held accountable for what I said.”

“Please. You must have known I would have said yes. I practically confessed my love when you were still chasing that guy from the Gap.”

“You could have changed your mind. You could have wanted nothing to do with a guy who chases a guy from the Gap instead of noticing how amazing you are.”

Kurt smiles a little, seems embarrassed. Blaine likes that he can still do that, even after all this time.

“Well,” Kurt says, “it all worked out for the best, in the end.”

_But did it? Did it really? Don't forget what you have done, Blaine._

There's no fear of that. He won't forget, so he can learn from his mistakes. And this time, he doesn't ignore the voice but puts its question to Kurt.

“Did it really? Even with...everything?”

Kurt smiles at him across the table, a smile that makes him feel like he's being held in his arms. “Well...I wouldn't want to relive that time. But I think it's made us a better couple and it gave us the chance to discover some awesome new things. So—yes. I wouldn't change what we have now for the world.”


	4. Paper

He trusts Blaine. He does.

And it was never an issue when Blaine was still in Lima. They'd go weeks without seeing each other, and Kurt never wondered what Blaine was doing in the evening or who he was with.

But now, sometimes, he does.

Not always. Not even often. But every now and then, when Blaine is late coming home or when Kurt has to deny a phone call or when he is buried in homework and has the feeling he hasn't really seen Blaine for days even though they are living together—then he can't help but...wonder.

Maybe it's just that there are so many more attractive gay guys here than there were back home. Artists, whose body, as Brody so eloquently put it, is their canvas and who take extra care of it. Sometimes Kurt looks at one of them and asks himself if Blaine wouldn't rather be with one of them, one of the dancers maybe, or the stage fighters.

He feels vulnerable then, his skin paper-thin, so easily cut. One wrong word might break him.

He knows it won't. He knows he's strong, and their relationship is strong. When he's with Blaine, there's no doubt at all.

He remembers the lonely boy he used to be, and the heartbroken young man he was after they broke up, and he knows how much he has gained since then. How much they, and their relationship, have grown.

So maybe it's just that, while marveling at how much he has gained, he worries about how much he could lose.


	5. Exclude

Their first fight since living together—since getting back together, actually—is, as most fights, because of a blown-up non-issue.

It's a few weeks after he's moved in, and Blaine is doing homework at the rickety kitchen table. He wants one of the music history books he brought from home as reference, and when he looks for it, he realizes it's still in one of the boxes lined up against the wall of Kurt's “bedroom”. He realizes that he has unpacked nothing but his clothes and toiletries and things he uses daily. He needs, he decides, a place where to put his school things at the very least.

Perhaps, he acts a little...premature. But now he's had the idea, he wants to start immediately, and there's a spot against one wall that would be perfect for a desk and maybe a book case. Homework forgotten, he gets some measuring tape and starts outlining the furniture he intends on buying as soon as possible.

When Kurt comes home, he...doesn't react the way Blaine would have liked. Instead of being excited and maybe dragging him off to the next furniture store or at least online, he starts talking about discussing things first and not disrupting his decorating scheme, and all Blaine hears is, “I don't want you here.”

There's yelling, and things are said that Blaine rationally knows neither of them means.

They still hurt.

So he leaves, leaving Kurt to clear up the mess he left behind and try to peel the duct tape off the floor.

Wandering around the city helps clear his head. He should have discussed his plans with Kurt, yes, but Kurt needs to realize that Blaine needs a little room for himself as well. He needs -

“I think I need to move out,” he says when he's back at the apartment. The clutter has been cleared away, but the outlines of the desk are still there.

“Why?” Kurt asks. He sounds like he used the time alone to calm down as well.

“Because -” Blaine tries hard not to get angry again. He also tries not to cry. He's not sure he succeeds at either. “Because you exclude me. This apartment, it's yours and Rachel's. Everyone else is just a visitor. Just look around, you'll see it's true. There's almost nothing to indicate that I live here, too. And that's just it—I don't want to be like Brody or Sam or Santana, crashing here for a few months until something else comes up. I want to live here, with you. But for that, it needs to be may place as well.”

“I had no idea you felt that way,” Kurt says, and how could he? Blaine has never clearly articulated that feeling before, even though he's had it for quite some time now.

“Why didn't you say something earlier?”

Blaine lets himself fall on the couch. “It was just this...vague feeling I had. And I guess I thought it would just pass, in time, when I'd really...arrive. But it doesn't. And it won't.”

“But I don't want you to move out,” Kurt says.

Blaine doesn't really want to move out either. It wouldn't mean breaking up, he knows that, but it would still mean they're losing at...whatever. Relationships. Living together, at the very least. And it would somehow make all the dreams he had back in Lima, all the ways he imagined their lives to be once they were finally together in New York, meaningless.

He shrugs. “Any other suggestions?”

“How about...” Kurt taps his chin, thinking. “We'll get you a work space, and we'll plan and buy it together. And in time, when we find something appropriate, we'll take that work space and move it and us into a new apartment, one that's just ours?”


	6. Festival

“I wish to go to the festival,” Kurt sings under his breath. It's part of the Sondheim exercise, Blaine knows; Kurt has been trying to find the song for him for days.

“You're no Cinderella,” Blaine says.

“What, you're not trying to tell me to not sing songs meant for women, are you?”

“Far be it from me to propose something so outrageous. No, I just meant you're no Cinderella.”

“Okay,” Kurt says, sounding put out. “Why am I no Cinderella?”

“First of all,” Blaine says and takes the broom out of Kurt's idle hands, “You're too bad at housework. Secondly, you're clearly meant to be the prince, standing at the foot of the stairs in an immaculately cut suit, awaiting...well, me.”

“There are several flaws in that tale,” Kurt objects. “For instance, I do have a Fairy Godmother, which automatically makes me Cinderella. And then, I'm not sure how you would look in an embroidered ball gown with glass slippers.”

“These are good points,” Blaine concedes. He steps close to Kurt and puts his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder. “I still stand by saying you're my Prince Charming.”

“Hmm. I still think that's ridiculous, but you just gave me the idea for my song. I'll have to rearrange it for a soloist and to fit my voice, but I've wanted to try a comedic song for a while now. I'm going to sing, Agony.”


	7. Gradual

Sometimes, Kurt thinks, Blaine wearing the cage has definite disadvantages. Not enough to even make him consider asking Blaine to stop wearing it, but still.

With a sigh, he turns to the other side, pulling the covers over him. He'd really like sex now, or better yet, just some quick mutual handjobs, but getting the key and unlocking the cage is too much trouble when he's as exhausted as he is. He sighs again.

“Can't sleep?” Blaine asks sleepily.

“No. Too horny,” Kurt answers, too tired even to be embarrassed about the blunt answer.

“Well, we could -” Blaine says, reaching for him, but Kurt shakes his head.

“Can't. Too tired,” he says. He turns back onto his back.

“There's a really, really simple solution to this,” Blaine says, and without any more words, he pulls down Kurt's pajama pants.

Kurt moans when he feels Blaine's mouth on him. He offers a feeble protest by way of saying, “But -” and then gripping Blaine's hair and pushing into him. Blaine mutely shakes his head and sucks him quickly and efficiently, and Kurt comes within a minute or so and is asleep before he even can pull up his pants.

After that, it's a gradual decline, a slippery slope. He's just so busy, and school is so stressful, and it's so easy to just let Blaine blow him at night and then fall asleep without offering anything in return. Worse, Blaine seems so content after, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder and falling asleep.

It makes Kurt feel insanely good when it happens, and really guilty the rest of the time.

They rarely have time for anything drawn out, but when they do, he takes care to make it extra special for Blaine, doing everything he knows he likes before locking him back into his cage.

But most nights, Blaine puts his mouth on him. Gauging Kurt's mood, he varies speed and technique, offering a simple, quick blowjob for stress relief or a more drawn-out, slow version full of teasing and build-up that makes Kurt tremble with pleasure.

It's hard for Kurt to voice his concerns. He really likes what is happening, but feels guilty for liking it. He wants, he thinks, just to make sure that Blaine is okay with how everything goes.

So, after he's come, when Blaine smiles at him sleepily and settles down to sleep, he asks, “Don't you...want anything?”

He feels Blaine shaking his head against his chest. “Not particularly, no.”

“Really?”

Blaine lifts his head. “I mean, I wouldn't protest if you insisted, but...no. I'm quite comfortable.”

“But—you've been doing this night after night, and you never—I never -”

“Kurt, I like it. I really do. I like sucking your cock, a lot, and I get that feeling...it's hot, and exciting, but mostly it's just a good feeling to do that for you, and a big part of that is not wanting—or getting—anything in return. Or maybe wanting, but not getting. I don't know. I can't explain it. It's late, and I was about to sleep.”

“Okay, if you're sure...”

“I am.” Blaine yawns, and lies down again, shifting until he finds the spot on Kurt's chest he likes to be his pillow.

Kurt strokes his back. “You're weird,” he says fondly.

“Mhm,” Blaine says, and then they sleep.


	8. Gift

Blaine double-checks that nobody is in the apartment before he sits down with his computer. The kind of shopping he intends to do requires privacy, and at least Santana has been known to barge in and just snatch his laptop to look at what he's doing—probably in the hopes of catching him at what he's about to do.

He's going to get Kurt a gift. Or maybe himself. It's unclear. He'll be the one wearing it, at least in his fantasy.

The thing is, they don't really have time together. Kurt's load of homework is insane, and Blaine shudders at the thought of the same required of him in merely a semester. They sometimes breakfast together, and they go to school together as often as possible so they can at least talk, but they don't have _time_. Even the nightly blowjobs that both of them so enjoyed have mostly stopped, since Blaine is often asleep by the time Kurt finally comes to bed, and though Blaine suggested it, Kurt has declined waking him just so he can blow him.

This is where his shopping comes in. He stumbles around blindly in the wide assortment of products, half turned-on, half terrified, like he had when choosing his cage. It takes a while to find one that looks appealing to him, as a lot are too narrow, and some are so wide he can't imagine they'd fit.

But after a while, he finds the right butt plug.

He hopes, when he gives it to Kurt and explains what it is for, Kurt might be persuaded to use it. Blaine wants to lube himself and use the plug to hold himself open before going to sleep, so that Kurt, when he finally comes to bed and feels the need for something, can just fuck him.

Without foreplay, without prep, and, at least initially, without even waking Blaine.

That would be so hot. He doesn't doubt he will wake at some point, but just the idea to wake when Kurt is already inside him...his locked-up cock twitches just at the thought.

He wants this so badly. He knows Kurt has some hang-ups, feels like he might use him, and Blaine is still embarrassed a little by his more...non-mainstream desires, so explaining the purpose of the plug, admitting that this is actually something he wants—is nothing he looks forward to.

He also knows that he has to learn to talk about things like this, if he wants to act on his desires. And Kurt doesn't judge him—in fact, he has been an enthusiastic participant in everything they have tried, has even initiated some new things himself.

Still, admitting that he doesn't mind Kurt using him, does even want Kurt to use him in this way, is terrifying.

He quickly clicks 'order' so he doesn't chicken out at the last moment, and hopes that when the time comes, he will find the courage to bring up the topic.

Or maybe, he'll try to find a more...nonverbal approach.


	9. Joke

“This is a joke, right?” Kurt says, disbelievingly staring at Rachel, who is busy packing her things. “You're not really moving in with Jesse St. James.”

“Yes, I am.”

“But...he broke eggs on your head!”

“That was _years_ ago, Kurt. Let it go.”

But Kurt can't, not quite. He hasn't thought about that _incident f_ or years, and since they hadn't been that close back then, he hadn't been the one to comfort Rachel afterwards. But he has no doubt Jesse will do something similar again sooner or later. Perhaps not involving breaking eggs, but breaking Rachel's heart. And he knows who will pick up the pieces this time.

“So...you're back together.”

“Yes.” Rachel smiles. She looks happy. Who knows how long it will last.

“Since when?”

“A few months.”

_“Months?”"_

Rachel shrugs.

“Why did you never say anything?”

“Because I thought you'd react badly. Kind of like you do now.”

“She has a point there,” Blaine interjects and smiles when Kurt glares at him.

Rachel comes over and hugs him. She holds him tight and squeezes him and whispers in his ear. “Be happy for me. Please.”

He's trying. But...it will be weird without Rachel. He and Blaine have never actually managed to move out into their own place. They've looked at a few apartments, but New York doesn't really have all that many vacant, nice, affordable places. Most of them had been shoe boxes you could touch both walls of with your arms outstretched. They've become used to space, if not privacy, and they have settled into a routine that works for them most of the time.

Not that he hasn't cursed Rachel's presence (or her existence) many times over the last few years.

Still.

“I'll miss you,” he says.

“I'll miss you too. But I won't be far away, and we'll see each other all the time. I promise.”

Then she's gone, with her clothes and some personal things. The rest she'll come get over the next few weeks, or, knowing Rachel, possibly never.

The door closes behind her, and despite everything, he has to blink to keep the tears at bay.

Blaine's arms close around him, and he holds him tight for a long while. Then he lets go and smiles seductively.

“So, now that we're all alone, whatever shall we do?”


	10. Language

“Fuck,” Blaine groans as he reads the message on his phone.

“Language, dear,” Kurt admonishes him gently.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Kurt sighs. “What is it?”

“Santana threatens to kidnap me to go out with her when you have band practice on Thursday. But I have the presentation on Friday!”

“So tell her no.”

Blaine tosses his phone on the bed and throws himself after it, burying his head in the pillow. He mumbles something.

“What?”

“I said, I can't tell her no because I promised I'd go out with her whenever she wanted after I had to cancel that last time.”

Kurt sits on the edge of the bed and pats Blaine's back. “Looks like you have to go, then.”

“But I need the time to prepare!”

“You are prepared, Blaine. I think you know the whole presentation by heart.”

Blaine rolls onto his back and looks at the ceiling. He doesn't meet Kurt's eyes. “You know what happens when I go out with Santana.”

Kurt thinks for a bit, then laughs. “She gets you drunk. Every time.”

Blaine nods. “I can't hold my presentation with a hangover!”

“No, you really can't. Wait, I have an idea. Regard it as an exercise in saying no to people, even Santana, as...formidable as she is. Say no after the second drink.”

“You're not helping. She'll just pour me more. You know how she is.”

“But she can't force you to drink it. But, as a little enticement - “ Kurt crawls up the bed until he's hovering over Blaine. With one hand, he opens Blaine's pants and then cups his caged cock. Blaine's breath hitches.

“If you're hungover on Friday, I'll not let you out of this thing for a month.”


	11. Negligence

Blaine's been wearing the plug to bed for a few days now, and—nothing. Kurt had looked intrigued when he brought the topic up, and Blaine had been hopeful. He'd gone to bed full of expectation, and had hardly been able to sleep for fear of Kurt walking into the bedroom and joining him in bed while he was still awake. But he had woken in the morning after a night of disappointingly undisturbed rest, and it had been the same every night since then.

He tries not to give up hope. After all, Kurt is still buried in work, and it is absolutely possible that he's glad to be in bed after the day's work and not in the mood for anything except sleep.

Or maybe he just doesn't find the prospect of fucking Blaine while he is wearing the cage and asleep, as appealing as Blaine does.

Although Blaine really can't see what wouldn't be appealing about it.

Or, well...he knows Kurt still has some hang-ups about using him. It is entirely possible that Kurt's...negligence to comply with Blaine's wishes has nothing to do with a lack of interest, but with him not being sure it is something that Blaine's wants (desires, craves) him to do as opposed to something Blaine offers as a favor to Kurt.

So maybe some stronger actions are necessary to convince him.

This evening, when Kurt is still studying for some test or other, Blaine takes a shower and then pushes the plug into himself. He fantasizes a little about this eventually becoming a thing Kurt does, plug him up before bed for his own convenience. The thought makes him blush, and his cock twitch in the cage. That gives him an idea, and he pulls the plug out a little and starts fucking himself with it, and it feels so good he might have to explore it more if Kurt doesn't soon get over himself. Then, naked, with his cock red and straining against the bars of the cage, and the end of the plug clearly visible in his ass, he walks into the living room.

He walks around a little, clearing up the clutter from the day, and watches Kurt from the corner of his eye. He tries to act unaffected, just sitting there doing homework and not watching Blaine at all, but Blaine knows better. Kurt swallows noticeably, and after only a few seconds he stops writing and just sits there, his pen hanging in the air. And when Blaine bends down to put something away and presents the plug in his ass, he can clearly see Kurt adjusting himself in his pants.

He goes to bed with a great deal more confidence that he will finally get what he wants.


	12. Pledge

He is weak. He fully, willingly admits that he is weak as he sits there at his desk and casts longing looks in direction of the curtains to their bed, where he knows Blaine is probably asleep by now.

He has almost come to terms with the fact that he will probably do it. He hadn't wanted to (or well, who was he kidding. He had wanted to, how could he not?), but he is only a man. No one could resist Blaine parading in here, with his cock caged and a freaking plug nestled in his ass.

Even when Blaine had first shown him the plug and told him the idea, he had grown hard in his pants. It had been an incredible fantasy, but he hadn't quite believed it would ever be more than a fantasy. It was surely something Blaine had suggested because—he didn't quite understand, and he knows by now Blaine finds his pleasure in different places than Kurt. But he is determined not to exploit this. He can't use Blaine for his own pleasure without giving anything back.

But now...That had been a hint so broad there can really be no misunderstanding it. Blaine wants this, for whatever reason, and Kurt...well. It's not like he has been opposed to it for his own sake.

Giving up homework as a lost cause, he stands up and goes to get ready for bed.

* * *

Blaine wakes at exactly the right moment. Or he doesn't really wake—but he regains his consciousness enough to feel Kurt slide into him with practically no resistance either because of the plug or because he is so relaxed. He hums in approval and shifts his legs to give Kurt better access, then slips back into sleep.

He comes in and out of wakefulness as Kurt fucks him, lies there in a joyful state of complete relaxation. It's like the best dream ever. It feels good, but he isn't awake enough to feel any urge to orgasm—he can just enjoy what's happening. It could go on forever, but of course at some point it ends—Kurt can't actually hold out forever. Blaine feels him slipping out, and then falls back asleep.

He's singing the next morning in the shower and as he dresses and as he prepares breakfast.

Kurt smiles at him. “You're in a good mood.”

“Of course I am. Kurt, last night... that was amazing.”

Blaine himself doesn't feel the need to talk about it. It was just something they did, and it felt amazing, and they can do it every day as far as he is concerned. But of course, he doesn't know how Kurt liked it, and also, Kurt seems to need to talk.

“Really?”

Blaine nods, his mouth full with blueberry pancake. “I loved it.”

“You did? And you don't feel like I'm...using you?”

“Well, if you are, please don't stop. Seriously, Kurt, I'm weird that way. If you don't like it, we don't do it, and if I don't like something, we won't do it again. But please, trust me to know what I want.”

Kurt is silent for some time, then takes a sip of coffee and nods. “I guess I was...assuming you didn't really want that. Or other things. A lot of what we're doing...feels like it's only good for me. And I guess because I couldn't see what you'd get out of it, I didn't really trust you to tell me what you would or wouldn't like.”

“And now?”

“Now I'll try to do better. I can't guarantee that I won't get insecure again, but I solemnly pledge to talk to you if I do.”


	13. Quantity

“Blaine, come and look at these.”

Blaine shakes his head. “I'm pretty sure the right quantity of cock cages to own is one.”

“I'm just saying we should get a spare....oh, look at all the different ones!”

Reluctant but curious, Blaine comes closer. The last time he looked at cock cages, his mood had been a lot different. He had been desperate, and also filled with a last-resort kind of hope. He had ordered the first cock cage that had in some way appealed to him, not interested in what the different models had to offer. It had been pure luck that the one he ended up buying fit him so well.

He leans over the table to look at Kurt's computer.

“Look, here's one with little spikes that poke into your dick when it tries to get hard...”

Kurt sounds entirely too interested in that option. Blaine is not interested in the least. Except, if he was wearing that cage, he'd definitely get poked now.

“Oh, and this one is made from really soft silicone. I read about those, you can get hard in them and even come with a little effort, so when you're not allowed to, you depend almost entirely on your own willpower...”

“Kurt,” Blaine groans. “I'm wearing one of those because I don't have willpower.”

 _Too soon,_ the little voice in his head says, even though it's been years. But Kurt just laughs and slaps his ass that is really too exposed, bent as he is over the table. Blaine hardly feels the slap through his jeans, but he has to suppress a moan nonetheless. It's been too long since they did this.

Then his breath hitches because Kurt opens the buttons of his pants. Blaine wants to turn around, but Kurt stops him.

“Stay like this,” he says and pushes Blaine's pants down. Blaine moans when a spit-slick finger slowly pushes into his hole.

“I want you to look at these,” Kurt says, "and imagine what we could do with them—while I spend a little quality time with your ass.”


	14. Realism

Mostly, Blaine is happy.

He and Kurt are finally living together, and it's been over a year since..., and they're happy.

Except, sometimes, sometimes Kurt looks at him like he's having doubts. Like he's still not sure.

_He's never gonna trust you again,_ the little voice says. There are days when it's gone, but there are also days when it's loud.

_You can play at locking you up all you want, he is never gonna trust you. And you don't deserve to be trusted._

Blaine tries to tell himself he doesn't listen to the cynical voice, that maybe Kurt doesn't fully trust him yet, even with his dick locked up, but he will. In time, he will.

_I'm not cynical,_ the voice says. _I'm realistic_. _See how he looks at you when you're later than expected? Like he's wondering where you've been? Or with whom?_

It's hard on these days, but they're getting rarer. At least Blaine tells himself they are, and most of the time, he even believes it.

When he's with Kurt, really with him, the voice is silent. And sometimes, on really good days, Blaine can see it really has no reason to ever speak up again. Because Kurt looks up from his homework or from some chore, and looks at him, and gently smiles like he's just so happy they're together.

It makes Blaine determined to ignore the voice, to be happy, and to hope.


End file.
